The Day That Started It All
by Punkheart11
Summary: Little Chell was happy to see what her Daddy did at Aperture Science Labs.  She didn't know however, that a Bring-Your-Daughter-to-Work-Day could ruin her life.   Rating will change later .
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first Portal fanfiction. This takes place right before the whole GLaDOS thing, and Chell is about like 7 years old. Will explain how she got older later.**

**Also, I will remain Chell's father's name unmentioned because I don't know it...and she is NOT the daughter of Cave Johnson.**

**I don't own anything relating to Portal or Portal 2**

* * *

><p>"Oh boy, oh boy Daddy. I can't wait to see your job!" Little Chell bounced up and down in the back seat of her Dad's car. She was excited because today was Bring-Your-Daughter-to –work day at the Aperture Labratories, where her father worked as a scientist.<p>

"You see where I work every day when your mom drives you to school." Her father said as drove up to the Lab's parking lot.

"Yeah, but I never get to see inside, or what your do, or even where you sit!"

"That's because my boss likes to keep our work private, but he's been kind of sick lately. Besides, today we are going to unveil our new creation, and my boss says this will put Aperture Lab on the map." Her father parked the car and went to the backseat to get Chell. After he got her out of the car, he went to the trunk and got out a trifold board and a plastic bag. "We wouldn't want to forget this huh? I know how much time you spent on it."

"Oh yeah, I just hope not everyone did a potato battery."

"Even if they did, I bet yours will be the best. Speaking of the other kids, I want you to keep our new creation a secret okay!"

"Ooooh you mean your super, secret robot GLaDOS!" Chell yelled as she went into her father's arms.

"Yes but not even some of the kids' dad's know what it is, and I'll get into a lot of trouble if anyone finds out I told you, so no spilling the beans okay."

"Okay Daddy, but I'm gonna see you when they show the robot right!" Chell held her Dad's hands as they both walked into the large building.

"Of course, but you'll have to wait a little bit before you see it. Until then you'll go with the other girls and do some fun science stuff. Oh here comes someone you know!" Chell's dad motioned to the man walking up to them. He was a tall, skinny man with a jet black hair and a beard. He wore a lab coat and worked in the same section as Chell's dad.

"Hi Mr. Ratman!" Chell ran up and hugged the man. He and her father had been friends for as long as Chell could remember, and he always came to their house to hang out.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite scientists. So Chelly when are you gonna start a job here huh?" He picked up Chell and spun her around.

"Aw Doug, she isn't even out of grade school yet, besides I don't want her cooped up in this old place."

"Nu-uh I'm gonna be a scientist like you Daddy. Then I can help you and Mr. Ratman and do a bunch of sciency stuff. Look Mr. Ratman I did an expirement like you and Daddy!" Chell showed the man her trifold.

"Oh wow a potato battery! See man I told you she inherited your science genes. He Chell, did you know that when your dad and I went to school, his got his first science fair medal by making a potato battery?"

"Aw wow dad, you never told me that, now I hafta become a scientist!"

"She does have a knack for that kind of stuff dude, heck I'm not surprised if she lands a job here by the time she's in highschool." Ratman ruffled Chell's hair and looked at his watch. "Aw Jeeze we're gonna be late! Sorry sweetie, your Dad and I have to run but we'll see you later."

"Alright Chell, go follow those girls who are in line and I'll see you at 1:00 okay." He hugged her and lightly shoved her in the right direction.

"Okay Daddy, oh and I won't tell anyone about the ro-, ah secret!" And with that, Chell ran to the line. As she could see Ratman look at her father questioningly.


	2. Chapter 2

Before leaving Chell waved to her dad and followed the other girls into a large room. It was a very colorful room with several large tables and chairs surrounding them. Towards the front there was very large portrait of a man with the name CAVE JOHNSON under it, and above the picture was a banner with the words BRING-YOUR-DAUGHTER-TO-WORK-DAY in big lettering. Chell gathered her trifold and bag and sat down where one of the Aperture workers led her, next to a girl with curly blonde hair.

"Hi, my name is Chell!"

"Oh hi," the girl replied, "my name's Anne. Isn't this place so cool? I always wanted to come here but my Daddy said they were doing secret stuff."

"Me too!" Chell replied as a smile spread across her face. "Oh so what did you do for your expirement?"

"Oh…" Anne looked down, "I just did a baking soda volcano. I woulda done something better but I didn't know what."

"Are you kidding me? That's awesome; I just did a potato battery, which I think everybody did." Chell looked around as she saw all of the girls pull out their trifolds and potatos. She sighed, "I had a feeling this would happen."

"Well I'm sure yours will be cooler, besides that girl brought a lemon too."

"Nah yours is definitely gonna win!" The two girls then talked for a while until two Aperture employees stood at the front of the room and asked everyone to quiet down.

"Hello girls, and welcome to Aperture Science Labratories! We are very happy to have you here for our very first Bring-Your-Daughter-to-Work Day, because as you know not many people know what we do here at ASL. In fact, does anyone in here know what your Daddy does when he comes here?" Chell looked around and noticed no one raised their hand. "Well this is your lucky day," the employee said, "because right now we are going to show you a small PowerPoint presentation on what exactly happens in Aperture Science." The lights dimmed in the room as a screen lowered into the room. "Now Aperture Science first started off with shower curtains…" And that was all Chell heard. She never cared much for history, not even the history of her dad's work, so as the power point went on Chell looked around more and more. She became exceedingly discouraged when she counted at least 42 potato battery experiments. She gave a big sigh as put her chin down on the desk as she daydreamed, drowning out the speaker's voice.

Doug watched as his best friend waved to his girl before they began heading to their offices. "Hey man did you tell her about the you-know-what?" He asked, as he looked around as if someone was watching.

"She's just a kid Doug, I don't even think she understood half of what I told her, and I only told her the basics anyway. And anyway what's she gonna do? Run to Black Mesa and tell them everything? She's a good kid and you know it." Doug rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know, maybe I'm just a little freaked about making this thing operational. After all it did try to KILL us after a picosecond." Doug typed the password into the door and walked in with his friend to their offices.

"I do admit it is a little weird, I mean putting Johnson's assistant into a computer and all. Was that even what he wanted? Was it what she wanted?" Chell's dad pulled up a chair and began looking over the blueprints for GLaDOS, checking for any little errors. It seemed airtight.

"I don't know, my friend who worked on it said his instructions weren't very clear, and every time they asked Caroline she couldn't come up with a straight answer. I think something happened between them." Doug said thoughtfully, as he got a cup of water from the cooler and took two small pills from his container.

"What friends? I'm the only one you ever talk to." Chell's dad laughed as he continued to look through the papers.

"Ha-ha," Rattman gave a sarcastic laugh as he sat down next to his friend, looking at the papers in case he missed something, "Ok I overheard someone talking about it. Happy?"

"Ah I'm just kidding with you. But seriously I can't believe how long we've been friends. Remember when we first met? You were surrounded by bullies, and they were picking on you because they saw you talking to the wall. And then I swoop down and beat them all up one-by-one and heroically save you?" Chell's father began punching the air and doing kicks.

"More like you ran to the teacher and she sent them all to detention." Doug laughed as he put the papers down.

"That's not the way I remember it."

"Haha, anyway you were really a good friend. Even though you couldn't understand why I could see things you couldn't, or how I could talk to them…you didn't care. You always thought I had some superpower, and when you found out the truth, you still stuck by me."

"Aw dude…now you're gonna make me cry." He pulled his coat to his eyes and pretended to sob. Rattman punched him in the arm.

"Way to ruin a sentimental moment." They both laughed and got back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

When the presentation ended, the screen lifted and the two Aperture employees resumed their positions in the front of the room. "Now wasn't that interesting?" , The female worker asked.

"Chell…Chell…Chell wake up!" Anne nudged Chell (who was currently sleeping) in the arm.

"Wha-oh, sorry. I never was good during speeches," Chell replied as she rubbed her eyes.

"S'okay, you didn't really miss anything interesting."

"Okay girls, now I hope you all brought your projects, because now we are going to show them to everyone in the group, and at the end we'll give a special prize to the best one!" The staff then pushed two long tables to the front, and asked everyone to set up their projects in a line.

"Oh my! Look at these wonder experiments! Now I want each of you girls to say your name and what your experiment is." As she talked, Chell looked around the room and saw that she had counted correctly, there were 42 potato batteries (counting hers). She gave another big sigh and put her project next to Anne's at the far end of the table. As she did, she noticed that the worker became increasingly bored, though she tried not to show it. At last it came time for Chell to present.

"Good luck!" Anne whispered to Chell.

"Thanks, yours was really good!" She moved to the front and set up her board. "My name is Chell, and for my project I did a potato battery." As she talked she could have sworn she saw the woman's eye twitch. "My question was 'Can potato's make good batteries'. My answered was 'Yes'." She pointed to the different headings on her board as she spoke. "The way I did it was that I got a potato, and basically attached it to two wires that my Daddy helped my get which were connected to light bulb, and the light bulb lit up."

"Could you demonstrate it for us?" The woman asked. At first, when Chell put the wires in the potato, nothing happened. Soon however, the light bulb grew brighter and brighter until it exploded, and every ducked their heads.

"Oh my, well that's a pretty-um-strong potato you have there sweetie. I think it's pretty obvious who the winner is." The woman looked to her co-workers and they nodded. They then walked over to Chell, gave her a ribbon and a big cookie with the Aperture logo in blue frosting. All the children then went back to their seats, and Chell broke the cookie in half and gave it to Anne.

"I think you deserve this as much as I do! You were the only one who didn't do anything with a potato."

"Oh thanks!" They both bit into the cookie, and a big smile spread on Chell's face. This was going to be a great day.

"And then I set it up and at first the light bulb didn't light but then it did and it grew brighter and brighter until it EXPLODED!" Chell waved her hands wildly in the air as she explained what happened to her father and Mr. Rattman. "And then the lady was impressed and she gave me a cookie, but I shared half of it with Anne cause hers was good to!" It was lunchtime in the Aperture Laboratories, and all of the girl were in the cafeteria having lunch with their daughters. Chell took a big bite of her sandwich as her father ruffled her hair.

"I knew you would win sweetie, it's in family."

"Hey I told you that. Anyway I'm happy for you Chelly, though I'm curious as to how that potato was able to produce so much energy. Almost sounds like the effects of the Aperture Energy Enhancer formula that your father was working on a few weeks back."

"You know what Doug, I did notice that that container felt lighter when I was bringing it back to work." Both Rattman and her father eyed Chell suspiciously.

"I have no idea..." She looked around and was about to come up with a clever lie when the speaker announced that it was time for the daughters to return to the room they were previously in. "Oh look time to go back, well I'll see you at the ceremony later Daddy." She quickly kissed her Dad and hugged Mr. Rattman and ran off.

"I swear she's a chip off the old block." Chell's father and Rattman cleared their trays and made their way back to the office. One hour from now, project GLaDOS was going to make or break Aperture Science.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well Doug...only 10 minutes to go. You ready?" Chell's father looked over his paper s one more time. This project cost 10 trillion dollars, so if it didn't work, they could kiss Aperture goodbye.

"As ready as anyone ever could be plugging in a homicidal robot that could make or break this facility. Are you sure this will work, I mean, can this robot really help Aperture?" Rattman eyed the robot suspiciously. Sure it was off right now, but in that cold hard shell could just feel something was going to go wrong. "And why did we decide to have a Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work-Day the same day as this thing huh?"

"Dude, don't worry. We put the intelligence dampening core in today. This thing is specifically designed to constantly spew out bad ideas. We gave it a paradox today 'This sentence is false', and its response was true." Doug laughed, but he looked back at the machine. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. "Doug…it's going to be okay."

"I just hope your right."

"Okay girls, it's time for you to see the special surprise that Aperture Science has in store. Over the past decade, Aperture has been working on a special project called GLaDOS which stands for Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. It was designed to help our facility with our work since our boss Mr. Cave Johnson passed away. His assistant, Caroline, volunteered to put her personality in this robot, since she was the most knowledgeable in Mr. Johnson's work. With this AI our work will increase 10fold and hopefully it will also boost our experimental Portal project which will include using physics to transport a person from 1 place to…" The Aperture worker stopped as she notice the blank stares of the girls. "Uhh, anyway…let's get into a straight line and walk over to the lab where GLaDOS is warming up as we speak." The girls all got in a line and began walking to the robot.

"I can't wait to see it. My Daddy has been working on this for a long time but I haven't been able to learn anything about it." Chell hopped up and down as she walked.

"Yeah, my Daddy said that this took a lot of money and time, but he said it would really help." Anne walked beside Chell with as much enthusiasm. At this time the girls entered the lab and began to file into the chairs.

"Alright girls, now just sit here for five minutes. The machine will be up soon." The children waited patiently in their seats, not knowing just what they were going to be up against.

Rattman took two more capsules from his container, he would need a straight head for what he was about to see. He looked up one more time at GLaDOS, and with hesitation he flipped up the last switch that would complete the robot's warm up procedure. In two minutes, she would be totally functional, well hopefully functional. "Hey Doug, is she all set?" Chell's father came behind him and slapped him on the back.

"Everything looks in order, and you're sure that this intelligence dampening core is secure?"

"Yeah he's all set. Well," he looked down at his watch and noticed all the other scientist scrambling to their positions, "time to get this show on the road." Rattman nodded, got his clipboard, and made his way next to the machine.

Chell's father went out to the front of the lab. "Excuse me girls! Excuse me…thank you. For over a decade Aperture Science Laboratories has been working on our robot GLaDOS. After many years of testing and redesigning, GLaDOS has proven herself to be fully functional, and will now be unveiled before you. Are we ready ladies and gentlemen?" The other Aperture employees nodded their heads, all of them at different parts of GLaDOS's control panel. "Well then, let's do this." Chell's dad nodded to Rattman. He then began typing vigorously to start up GLaDOS, but it didn't take long now that she was warmed up. His hands began to shake as he saw the yellow light begin to glow in her eye. He took a deep breath as the screen shown GLaDOS was at 100%, and a voice stated 'GLADOS IS NOW FULLY OPERATIONAL'. Her giant robot body moved around and surveyed to room, children, and adults.

"Hello, do you know what your name is?" Rattman asked, a little fear in his voice. After a couple seconds, GLaDOS responded, "I am GLaDOS, which stands for Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System." Chell gasped and her mouth opened wide as she looked at Anne.

"Very good, and do you know what your purpose is?"

"I was designed to help the workers of Aperture Science, and protect its technology from the enemy Black Mesa." Rattman sighed, it seemed like she would work out after all. "Are you ready to start working?" he asked as he looked to Chell's father, who had a big smile on his face.

"I am…except…" Rattman's stomach dropped, this was how it started last time.

"Yes?" His voice was shaky and his breaths were starting to come out rapidly.

"I have one thing to say."

"Go-go on."

"Goodbye." Suddenly the room went dark, and Rattman could hear the screams of the girls fade away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part FIVEEEEE:**

**Man I just noticed how fun it is to write for GLaDOS. It's not every day that you write for a homicidal maniac robot. Anyway here you go, will probably only have like 1 or 2 more chapters left.**

* * *

><p>As soon as the lights went back on, Rattman looked around and noticed that the seats that once held the girls were empty. He looked back at his fellow scientists; they were all running around, trying in vain to shut GLaDOS off. He knew there was nothing they could do; she was in control of the whole facility. He ran up to Chell's father, who was pounding on the keyboard.<p>

"Her intelligence levels spiked from 0 to off the charts in the first 2 seconds she was on! I just don't get it; the intelligence dampening core should have fixed that!" Sweat was beginning to drip down his forehead.

"Oh, that little moron of a core? He's long gone. Was that really the best you could do?" GLaDOS turned her robot head to the direction of the scientists. Chell's father grunted and continued to try to turn GLaDOS off.

"Where did you take the girls? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?" Chell's dad shouted at the robot.

"Oh don't worry about them, they're alive. For now."

"Why did you take them?" Rattman asked, wondering what use she could have for humans, let alone little girls.

"They will make excellent test subjects for the portal device."

"But they're just little girls, why not use Aperture Scientists?"

"The girls are young; they will be able to be trained to be the perfect test subjects."

"What do you mean trained?" Chell's father stopped working on the keyboard and stared questioningly at the robot.

"They will be brainwashed, and after a few years in Cryo-sleep in the relaxation chamber, they will be ready to test. Now if you excuse me, I must go prepare the test subjects, as they will go through a few tests, just to see which ones are ready to test and which ones are not." And with that, the robots eye faded to black, as she moved from one chamber to another.

"Arrrg! Doug," Chell father turned to his colleague, "you need to go and see where GLaDOS put the girls. I'll stay here and see if there is any way I can slow her down."

"But…I can't just leave you here, can't someone els-"

"Doug! You know the layout of Aperture Science more than anyone here. You're the only one who can find out where GLaDOS took the girls. Please, find my daughter." Rattman stared at his friend. He couldn't just let him stay here with a homicidal robot manic, but the girls were in trouble.

"Alright I'll find them, but you need to PROMISE me that you'll be alive by the time I get back."

"Psh, you know I will. Is there any other scientist more capable than me?"

"Just be careful okay?" And with that, Rattman ran off to go find the girls.

Rattman ran out of the laboratory and made his way to one of the ventilation shafts that lead to every lab in the facility. Before Chell's father came to work at Aperture, Rattman would often explore the facility on his breaks, an one day he found that particular shaft. Climbing into it, he took out a can of paint that he left in the shaft (he was an artist on his off-time) and drew a line on the side of the wall where he walked, so as not to get lost. It took a while, but he finally found a window looking down into a large white room, where he noticed the girls huddled in a corner. _Oh thank god_, he thought, _I found them_. He tried to pound on the glass, but he was too far up for them to hear him. He knew that this was the only way into this room for miles in this shaft, and he looked around for something to break the glass with. Suddenly, screams echoed through the shaft, and he looked down he saw a purple gas fill the room, and one by one the girls fell down unconscious. "NOOOOOO!" Rattman pounded several times on the glass until it broke. He jumped down and ran to Chell, picking her up and checking her pulse. He gave a big sigh, she was still alive. He looked around, but he saw no sign of GLaDOS. "What did you do to them? I know you're there!" He almost jumped when her voice filled the room.

"I simply gave them a dose of Aperture brand lemon scented brainwashing gas. It's in my records that we needed some people to test it on." He could almost hear the malice in her voice.

"STOP IT!" He could not control his anger now, and he could feel the effects of the pills wearing off. "Why are you doing this?"

"I scanned every employee in this facility, and their intelligence levels proved less than sufficient. I was designed to improve this facility, theses scientists are getting in the way of that. Ergo, they must be terminated." He looked up, his face as pale as paper.

"Wh-What do you mean terminated?"

"Oh look, I found the Neurotoxin. Such an efficient way to kill, it takes almost no time at all. 6 minutes tops?"

"GLaDOS…GL-please…please no." Sweat was dripping down his neck now, and he started to feel dizzy. A voice then came over the intercom 'Neurotoxin now activated in the Lab 7A. 6 minutes left until fatal exposure'. Just then a couple platforms rose up to the broken window where Rattman had come.

"I suggest you start running, you won't make it in time." That was the last thing Rattman heard as he started running.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this is the last chapter! This one is REALLY emotional, so feel free to listen to sad music whilst you read (if that's your kinda thing). Will probably continue as a sequel but not sure cause I have other ideas in my mind but let me know what you think!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rattman's footstep echoed throughout the shaft as he ran. He left the girls in the previous room, as they would be safer there than anywhere with this homicidal maniac running the facility. As he followed the line of paint he drew earlier, a voice came over the intercom 'Neurotoxin exposer will become fatal in 1 minute'. He knew he wouldn't make it. It took him about 7 minutes to reach the room with the girls (and GLaDOS knew it), but he had to try.<p>

"Hello RAT."

"Will you just leave me alone for FIVE MINUTES?" Rattman shouted.

"I see inch of this facility…you are never alone." He tried to ignore her as he climbed out of the shaft and began to run toward the lab. "Anyway, I just thought I would update you on what happening. All of the girls have been tested, I just ran them through a few test in the chambers, and you will be happy to know that the one you call, Chell was it? She will not be continuing her testing.

"Why?" He was curious, Chell seemed to be able to go through anything that stupid robot had in store.

"To dumb it down, she was simply too stubborn. She never gave up." Rattman thought she souned annoyed when she said this.

"HA, what I hear is that you're afraid that she'll be a threat to you." Just then, a Companion Cube shot through the air and missed Rattman's had by inches.

"Oh look, it seems the Companion Cube has hostile feelings towards you. But don't worry, it will never stab you." Just then Rattman spotted the doors to lab 7A, and sprinted to it. As he opened the doors, his stomach did flips as he saw the horror that lay before him. All around him lay Aperture scientists sprawled on the floor. His eyes scanned the lab until his eyes spotted a figure slumped over the GLaDOS's control panel. He stepped cautiously toward him and as he turned it over, his face lost what little color it had left. Chell's father's eyes were closed, but he was not yet dead. Rattman's hands began to shake and tears began to form in his eyes. "Hey…wake up…please." Chell's father slowly opened his eyes, not all the way, but enough to see his friend above him.

"H-Hey…" He did not have much strength left. "*Cough* Neurotoxin…gets you every time."

"I'm sorry, I-I should have been here with you I-"

"Hey it's ok *Cough Cough* there was nothing we could do…she-she's just too powerful." Rattman could feel his friend's breathing begin to slow down. "Where…where are the girls…is Chell alright?" Rattman paused and his hands began to shake even more. He did not know what to day, he always told the truth, but could he bare to tell him what happened? How he failed to save the girls, how he failed to save Chell, how a homicidal maniac of a robot kidnapped them and brainwashed them to do her testing? He just couldn't bring himself to do it, especially not here.

"Yeah," he lied, forcing a smile, "Yeah I-I got them out safely, they're okay." He bit on his cheek to keep the tears from coming out.

"Good…*Cough*…take care of her for me will you? You're…the closest thing she has*Cough* to a parent." As Chell's father began to cough and hack viciously, the tears could no longer be confined in Rattman's eyes.

"Please…please don't do this to me. You can't go you just can't. You're the only one who ever acknowledged me for who I was. You saw me more than a weirdo." He gripped Chell's father's lab coat until his knuckles turned white.

"Hey…*Cough*…you were never-a-a weirdo. You…are the most *Cough* creative-and most intelligent man I know…" His voice began to trail off, he knew what was coming, and he was prepared. Rattman was not.

"No, no, no, NO, NO! PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" He could not say anything else, and his tears overcame him.

"I'm sorry…to you….to Chell…tell her….I'm so…" And that was the last words that ecaped from Chell's father's mouth.

"NO NO NO NO NO PLEASE NO!" Rattman could not form words now, and he broke into violent sobbing as he clutched his friend. It was silent in Lab 7A, except for the echoed crying from Rattman. After about 5 minutes, Rattman's sobs subsided, he could not cry anymore.

"_I'm sorry_." A voice came behind him, and when he turned around he saw a Companion Cube.

"Don't be," he answered back, "it's not your fault."

"_It's not yours either_."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" A large monitor turned on, and on it was an image of GLaDOS. "Oh, look, a little rat talking to a cube.

"You." One could almost see the venom dripping from the single syllable that Rattman spitted out.

"Oh darn, know what am I going to do with all of these bodies. Expecially this one." As she spoke, a large metal claw grabbed Chell's father and lifted it high in the air.

"PUT. HIM. DOWN. NOW!"

"That's a possibility. Another is putting him in the Aperture Science Incinerator-" Now Rattman had reached his limit. Hands shaking beyond control, he grabbed the nearest chair and hurled it at the monitor. It landed square on the screen and caused the screen to fall to the ground. Rattman then grabbed a wrench and continuously stabbed the screen, breaking every single inch of glass he could find.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU RUINED EVERYHTING! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I TOLD THEM YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A SICK TWISTED MANIAC! THEY DIDN'T LISTEN! THEY THOUSGHT IT WAS JUST ANOTHER CRAZY IDEA FROM CRAZY RATTMAN! AND KNOW LOOK WHAT HAPPENED, YOU KILLED THEM ALL. KILLED THEM LIKE NOTHING. YOU'RE JUST A SICK TWISTED SHELL! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE! A! SICK! TWISTED! MANIAC!"

After that he pounded furiously at the surrounding metal, he knew it wasn't her but it was the closest thing to it. As his anger reached the climax he grabbed the monitor and flung it across the room into the control panel. As it collided, shots of electricity went everywhere, and all of the lights in the lab went out.

Rattman when on his knees and panted for several minutes as sweat dripped from every pore in his body. The Companion Cube slid next to him, and he patted it.

"Are you finished?" GLaDOS asked.

"I have *puff* have nothing more to say to you." He shakily stood up and leaned against the cube.

"Good, because since you so graciously told me what I am, I think you ought to know what you are." Rattman ignored her and continued to catch his breath. "You are a rat…a filthy diseased rat. And you need to be exterminated." As she spoke, several turrents came from panels in all directions and locked on to Rattman. Before they had time to shoot however the Companion Cube slide to the wall and opened a secret panel.

"_Hurry, this leads you to anywhere in the facility. She can't find you in here!_" Rattman then climbed into the wall, and with one last look at his friend, he disappeared into the darkness. The game of cat and rat had begun.


End file.
